Wilf Bravo
Wilf Bravo is a retired footballer born in Cayman Islands on the 18 June 1971. He played in numerous countries mainly and most notably Wales and Romania. He represented the Cayman Islands national football team despite representing Wales U19 and U21 teams. Early career Wilf Bravo started his senior career aged 15 playing for Cayman Islands side Scholars International. He was briefly loaned to Future FC but the went on to play for Elite SC when he was 17. His father was Welsh so he began to play for Wales U19 teams. He was dropped after a few matches failing to impress. It turned out he was being watch by lots of Carribean clubs and signed for Cuban side FC Las Tunas, aged 19. He was loaned to U.S. Virgin Islands club Positive Vibes FC for the second half of the season. Aged 20 he joined Positive Vibes arch rivals New Vibes. After a season, Bravo realised if he was going to make a name for himself he would have to get outout of the carribean. Despite bids from Club America and UNAM, Bravo travelled to the USA where he joined Charleston Battery aged 22. Charleston Battery Bravo joined Battery on a 2 year deal and scored 16 goals in 17 games for the Battery. A lot of bids came in for him from Welsh and Scottish clubs. For the full second season at Battery he was loaned to Bangor City. After a loan he joined The New Saints but was loaned back to Battery. Wales Career and Mexico Now aged 25, Bravo scored 24 goals in 63 games for TNS but rejected a new contract. He was released and returned across the Atlantic to sign for Mexican side Cruz Azul. He had short loans at America, UANL and UNAM. He then returned to Europe signing for Welsh side Aberyswyth. He stayed until he was 30 and signed for Turkish side Sivasspor. Turkey and Romania era Bravo signed a one year contract with Turkish side Sivasspor. But was loaned for that whole season to Dinamo Bucaresti. He signe for Dinamo Bucaresti for a further year scoring 67 goals in 45 games. End Era In 2003 he signed for Taiwan Intercity League Champions Taipower. He scored 16 goals in 20 games and made his debut in the Taiwan FA Cup against Taiwan PE college when he came on as a substitute in the 79th minute. He scored a hat-trick but was booked for removing his top and later sent off for diving. He was then booked in the final match of the season, banning him from AFC Presidents Cup Qualification Matches. He had a dispute with the owner and manager over his disciplinary record and subsequently had his contract terminated. He joined Hong Kong First division side Citizen on a one year contract. He made his debut against South China in a 2-1 defeat away from home. He scored his first goal against East Bengali in the AFC Cup but was later sent off for slapping Rajamad Singh. He missed the match vs Al Hilal but returned for the game vs Al Dhafra. He scored 4 goals but they lost the match 5-4 due to Bravo handling the ball inside the penalty area resulting in a booking and Al Dhafra converting the penalty. In late 2004 talks arose that Bravo and Taipower put aside their differences and Bravo resigned for Taipower. He scored 1 goal in 2 games as he shortly after joining left for Fiji Premier side Ba F.C. He played 21 games and scores 30 goals. In 2006 it was announced that Bravo would join Perth Glory depite interest from Newcastle Jets. He scored 115 goals in 68 games. In 2009 Bravo joined Anguillan side Roaring Lions F.C. on a 1 year contract. He only played 5 games and returned home to Cayman Islands to play for Scholars international. He retired shortly afterwards.